Talk:Episode List
Merging I strongly feel that this list and List of released episodes need to be merged. It seems silly to have two episode lists on the wiki, when all the information should be able to be expressed in one. I will not implement this without input from those who have worked on each list. When I am ready to start work, I will do so at List of MST3K episodes. It doesn't currently exist and, if a suitable framework cannot be worked out, can always be deleted leaving things as they are. Any input or suggestions would be appreciated. Darth Prefect (talk) 05:20, December 8, 2015 (UTC) New Table Formatting I converted seasons 0 and 1 in a new table design, duplicating a bit some TV shows on Wikipedia. Yea or Nay? Kernunrex 20:02, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I'm going to have to say nay. There's certain things I don't think will work very well, but we can discuss that later. I think we should just worry about getting the episodes all listed and, once that's done, then we can tweak the layout and design. If it's all right with you, I'll get to work on the Episode List and then work my way on to some of the episodes (at least, the ones I've seen and have access to). I've also been working on the Cast and Characters, but that'll need some tweaking too. If there's no objections, could you reset the Episode List to the way it was and then let me finish inputting the information? Once everything is in place, then we can experiment. I've seen some other layouts on Wikipedia that might work a little smoother. Let's take it one step at a time, though. --Hugh Beaumont 22:39, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Actually, after thinking it over, I've warmed up to the new layout. I do have a couple of comments, though. Could we add lines to the new grid? I spoke to a few friends and the only consistant critique was that there were no lines giving the grid definition. I'd like to point you to the listing for Star Trek episodes on Wikipedia. Look at that episode listing format, particularly Deep Space Nine. I think that's a very attractive possibility, yes? --Hugh Beaumont 18:58, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Yep, the lines make it look a lot sharper. Kernunrex 21:39, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Nicely done. I'll try to come up with some screencaps for as many episodes as I can, and I'll also start converting the rest of the page to the new formatting, unless you wanted to. (I also think we should shy away from using the movies' title screens, as those are just plain boring. I've seen it on some sites and it really just doesn't tell anyone anything about the episode, just seeing the movie's title.) Again, nice work. --Hugh Beaumont 22:38, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Yep, I agree -- that's why I did't mass-upload my title screen collection. Pretty much redundant, what with the title right there in the table. We definitely could use some good grabs from every episode to use here and elsewhere. I have the urge to do some mindless busy work, so I'm going to work on the rest of the seasons right now... Kernunrex 16:53, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Finished. Ouch, my fingers are soar ;) Next, I'll put together the "Specials List." I figured that they should probably go on a separate page and that we should keep this one just for real episodes. Kernunrex 19:25, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Looks really good but, uh, eep... I went to a lot of trouble to track down some of the airdates and info for the specials. I'm not doing it again! ;) I'll gather some screencaps for this page though. I also have to ask, should the mini-synopses on this page be synopses of the episodes (as in, the host segments) or the movies within the episodes, or perhaps a combination of both? I think it should be either the host segments or a combination of both. --Hugh Beaumont 03:08, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Remember that things aren't deleted here... all the special info you typed exists in the page's history and can be referenced for future use :) (I'll create the page for that today, likely). I guess the synopsis should mention maybe an important fact or two about both the movie bits and the host segment bits? I don't know if we should limit them to, say, 2 sentences or something so they don't get away from us? Kernunrex 14:28, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Ah, I did not know that about the history. Cool. I'll start sorting through my embarrassingly (pathetically?) large image folders for some good screenshots. I haven't checked yet, but I assume that the images are automatically resized to fit the grid? --Hugh Beaumont 06:40, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Screenshots I'm in the process of uploading my title screen collection, so this page will automatically use those. Whenever others want to switch out a title screen for a real shot of the episode, you can make things easier. If you have 13 shots for season 1, for example, make sure to name them "01##xxx.jpg", where ## is the ep number and xxx is anything you want (other than s1 or s2, actually). That way, you can simply edit the Season 1 section and do a find and replace for swapping ".jpg" for "xxx.jpg" Season 0 links Broken? Title. LilShootDawg (talk) 01:27, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Fixing them LilShootDawg (talk) 19:26, September 30, 2017 (UTC)